narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisui Iyoku/First Regeneration
Kisui Iyoku is a man not quite sure of what he wants to do. Fresh from his regeneration, he has found himself on the run from an angered Goddess, wanting to know where her Rinnegan is. Choosing to keep Kakeya safe, who unknowingly possesses his dormant Rinnegan, Kisui instead chose to run. While he was on the run, he discovered a strange book. Opening it revealed newspaper clippings. He recognized a lot of the news that went on, but didn't give it a whole lot of thought. Deciding to nonetheless keep the book, he continued on his travels. In his sleep, he found himself in a lot of unusual dreams, but couldn't get through them, finding a lock door in his way. It was then he realized there were clues in the dreams, locations to hidden artifacts his previous self left behind in such a case as his regeneration. Between running from the Goddess, finding these clues, and just trying to recover from his regeneration, he found out something interesting about the book in his possession. He discovered a news clipping that wasn't in the book before. Reading up on it, it seemed mundane, but he felt there was something more to it, Deciding to investigate, he finds the news clipping taking him to the place that started his journey so long ago; Sunagakure. Background When Kisui learned that the celestial energy in his body decided to regenerate him, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. He was equal parts angry and intrigued, but those emotions wouldn't matter; As he tried to get his bearings, he was visited by the Peacock Goddess, who was wondering how he was still alive, and where the Rinnegan he promised to give back after his death was. Realizing that when he gave his Mangekyō Sharingan to Kakeya, he inadvertently gave his dormant Rinnegan to her as well, he told her he doesn't have it anymore. While technically true, he chose not to give the whole story in order to protect Kakeya. Angered by this realization, the Peacock Goddess attacked Kisui. Kisui, in his recently regenerated form, was not strong enough to fend her back, and made a run for it. Since then, he has been keeping away from the goddess however possible. During his travels, he found a book lying on the ground. The outside looked ancient, but whatever was preserving it kept it looking like new. It was made from leather of an animal species that had been extinct for centuries. As he opened the book, he found newspaper clippings. Recent, some of them happening only a few months ago. They seemed to be placed in chronological order. But all of the news seemed mundane, almost everyday. Business exchanges, people going missing, it all seemed run of the mill, considering how things have been for so long. Interested by the book nonetheless, Kisui kept it with him, at the very least hoping to find its original owner. Feeling tired, he found a place to rest. As he fell into a deep sleep, he found himself in a rather perplexing dream. It seemed as though he was in another dimension. Peering through the dream, he found several locked doors, none of which could be opened. But on those doors, there were clues; The clues seemed to hint at specific locations, but they were written in riddles. Not quite sure what to make of them, Kisui continued to explore through the dream, finding key moments in his life laid out like a book's pages spread throughout the entire dream; His escape from Kumogakure after being labelled a missing-nin, his fight with Akagi and his subsequent asylum to Sunagakure, it was all there. But he also saw moments he didn't recognize, like a desolate village in the middle of a decrepit land. Before he could investigate that portion of the dream, he woke up, hearing the book he found shimmering. As he opened the page that began to glow, a new clipping appeared in the most recent page; It was about a high ranking individual going missing in Sunagakure. As he read through the clipping, something didn't seem right; It said she gone missing in broad daylight surrounded by her bodyguards. Wishing to investigate this further, he made his way to his old asylum; Sunagakure. His initial search turned up little clues, and Kisui found himself with no more leads to follow. Dejected by the realization that he may not be able to solve this one, he decided to at least try to put one regret to bed; Not seeing his family after his regeneration. Making his way down south, he found himself back in the land he once ruled over as its Daimyō. There, he his daughter, Kakeya, who didn't know who he was. The two decided to battle each other. Impressed by how much Kakeya's skill grew, he revealed who he was. He knew Kakeya's response would be anything but joyous, but he took it in stride. What he didn't take, however, was realizing his wife was dying. She was devastated by Kisui's supposed death that the emotional toil took everything out of her. As he and Kakeya approached the house, he could feel his heart sink into a depth he had never felt before in his life. He never had seen someone close to him die, as his Nindō was to make sure those he cared about wouldn't die if he could do something about it. Now, faced with the realization he may not be able to save her, he felt anguish and a heavy lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. But at the moment he held on to her hand, his energy seemed to react to hers. Even though it had been months since his regeneration, his body still had an excess amount of energy to vent. So he decided to use some of that energy to grant his wife, Suzume, the same powers possessed by himself and their daughter. With the energy coursing through Suzume's body, she regenerated, her body being renewed. With this realization that she could finally be together with Kisui and Kakeya for as long as her regenerations allowed, she went with Kisui back to Sunagakure, after his book once again began leading him to Sunagakure once more. Appearance His regeneration brought upon a major change to Kisui's physical form. His once long hair shortened down to an unkempt style, but retained the same shade of white. His eyes remained relatively unchanged, but the color went from blue to red. His physique was thinned down from how it used to be, but still relatively fit. He dons a haori with touches of white and blue, with a black and red undergarment beneath it. Personality Kisui's regeneration left him with a mix of emotions. Anger, intrigue, confusion. But most of all, he found himself concerned about having to run from the Peacock Goddess. But he also found himself with a sense of determination, to try and do more that he couldn't do in his previous form. The book he found made him realize that there's a lot of things hidden in the world, dark secrets that could change the world for the worse. He finds a newfound sense in determination making sure these dark secrets don't bring about great danger. Abilities Even in his regenerated state, Kisui is a skilled combatant. Though he may not possess the powers of his former self, he's picked up a thing or two through the changes the celestial energy did to his body. He lost all the nature affinities he had when he was the Sage of Six Paths, but his main affinity, Yin-Yang Release, has gained a substantial boost thanks to his regeneration. With his newfound powers, Kisui has a greater grasp over some of his old skills, including his barrier ninjutsu. Another thing that has changed is his taijutsu knowledge. He has very little memories of his old fighting style, but picked up a new fighting style altogether through his regeneration. Overall, his skills show he's still dangerous, even when he no longer has the power he once did. Ninjutsu Kisui's ninjutsu has been granted a significant boost thanks to his regeneration. With his Yin-Yang Release strengthened by his regeneration, Kisui has a much greater grasp of its powers than he did before. He is capable of using his Yin-Yang Release powers much faster than in his previous form, allowing him to utilize techniques like Blueprint much quicker than he had before. With this in hand, Kisui is capable of creating powerful barriers almost instantly, allowing him to provide great defense for himself and his allies. Utilizing Complete Weapon Summoning much faster also lets him defend himself more easily. Among this, he has greater control over his Yin and Yang halves, making his Yin-Yang Release: Blackbird technique even more effective. Taijutsu Kisui no longer knows the powerful fighting styles he had in his previous form. All he has are vague memories of the skills, but not the knowledge to use them. In its place, Kisui learned a new fighting style altogether; Aiki. Aiki is the ancient art of unifying body and spirit, not just of the user, but of their opponent as well. By linking his chakra with his opponent, Kisui connects himself with his opponent, allowing him to utilize his taijutsu much more effectively. By using his opponent's chakra against them, Kisui can manipulate their momentum via carefully placed strikes meant to counter his opponent's blows. By blocking a punch, he can jab his hand against their chest to lift them up over his head and toss them to the ground. He can also grab their leg, and close in by grabbing them by the neck, turning their center of gravity against them and pinning them to the ground. With the base knowledge in Aiki, Kisui was also able to branch out into other fighting styles that use Aiki as a base, including Jiu Jitsu and Aikido. These two fighting styles let Kisui manipulate his opponent even further. By striking key pressure points in the opponent's body, he can either incapacitate his opponent, or stop an attack altogether. By jabbing a vital pressure point in the opponent's foot with his own for example, Kisui can stop a punch from coming at him by manipulating that pressure point, putting intense pressure on the arms and legs. To incapacitate his opponent, Kisui has plenty of options; The Adam's apple can be struck to cause his opponent to black out, causing them to instantly lose consciousness. The ears can be attacked to eliminate their equilibrium, making them wide open to an all out attack. Kisui can also utilize more subtler methods. By striking the tear duct just under the eye, Kisui can cause the sinuses to open up. This causes the tears to drain into the sinuses, preventing them from breathing. Effectively causing them to drown in their own tears. Kisui is a unique case when it comes to fighting in close quarters. Because he had spent decades honing his skills in taijutsu through training and combat, his regenerative energies took this into account. His mind was rewired entirely thanks to his experiences not just in training, but because his body was exposed to it just before his death. His mind is hardwired to detect threats at close range within an instant, and his body reacts to it as if it were on autopilot. A studious eye would compare this to the mental state of Flow. But that's where the similarities end. To enter the state of Flow, the mind needs time to immerse itself in the task at hand. For Kisui, his mind already knows how to become immersed in the art of combat as if it were second nature. This is a condition he coined "Pugilistica Instinctus", or Fighter's Instinct" (修羅の極意 Shura no Gokui, lit. Key of Fighting). Kisui's fight or flight responses are essentially locked to fight, and his brain rewires his body to adapt to the situation at hand, temporarily shutting down bodily functions that serve no function in combat, using the extra energy to increase reaction times, muscle control, and autonomous movement, allowing Kisui to fight without wasting any energy. By utilizing Aikido in tandem with his Fighter's Instinct, Kisui can predict an opponent's movements with such precision, he can tell how fast the attack is coming, and what level of force it would impart. This allows Kisui to counter with an appropriate level of force to overcome the power of his opponent's attacks, turning their own momentum against them in a flurry of precise and devastating blows. By ducking under a punch, Kisui can use the momentum of his ducking and the opponent's punch to increase the impact of his counterattack significantly with little effort imparted on his end. Quotes "We want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery. We don't want to hate and despise one another. In this world there’s room for everyone and the good earth is rich, and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way. Greed has poisoned men's souls has barricaded the world with hate, has goose-stepped us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness hard and unkind. We think too much, and feel too little. More than machinery, we need humanity. More than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities life will be violent, and all will be lost." "Like it or not, most of us live for the moment, for the day, or the month. Look back at your life; Think of everything that you've forgotten. How aware are we of passing years, or decades? When we look at them from the frame of deep time, a bigger picture emerges, and we start to see how all of the individuals have stories. And that all of those stories are in turn interconnected. And in turn, inextricably connected to us all. Without an awareness of the past, and our connection to it, we are doomed to repeat today's problems tomorrow. Maybe by looking wide-eyed into deep time, we can understand what it really means to live beyond this blink of an eye."